


The Knight and the Dragon

by yiwenyu



Series: annyeongz childhood-friends aus [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwenyu/pseuds/yiwenyu
Summary: Yujin merely wants for Wonyoung to be happy, yet such is easier said than done. Wonyoung simply wants to be a knight, however, such society will not accept. By that, we will follow Yujin in her journey of finding the reason why Wonyoung cannot be a knight.





	The Knight and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The society of this story is built around the concept called "Omegaverse", yet this story will not include anything R-rated. 
> 
> Link for a detailed explanation: 
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Note #2
> 
> The world of the story is made in such a way that there only exist omega or alpha. Usually, girls are omegas and boys are alphas, yet girls can be alphas and boys can be omegas. Whether one is an alpha or omega is the conclusive factor. 

Complicated, puzzling and unfair are three words one can align with the word life. For Ahn Yujin those words, and the weight which they carried would have no impact as long as Jang Wonyoung was happy. Unfortunately, Yujin did not possess a power of such sort that would keep Jang Wonyoung laughing and smiling at all times. As Yujin was not in possession of such great powers, she did find the weight of those three words highly tiresome.

The light and warmth of the sun were grazing upon the bare arms of little Yujin. It was Sunday, the dark-green leaves of the trees were casting a protecting shadow over half of the group of children in the park nearby the tiny river. Yujin was holding a plastic samurai sword in her left hand and in her right hand was Wonyoung’s left hand. In Wonyoung’s right hand was also a sword but one which resembled the swords of medieval Europe. The two of them were listening to the loud yelling boy dressed in an all-too-big brown cape. He was explaining how the game was going to go. Yujin was not really listening to the boy in the brown cape, instead, her eyes were focused on her own samurai sword; she had noticed how it stood out from the other children’s swords as all their swords were the same kind as Wonyoung’s sword. Her eyes then turned to look at Wonyoung. Yujin noticed that Wonyoung was squinting her eyes a little. Without hesitation or a second thought, Yujin put her sword down, let go of Wonyoung’s hand and took off her chewing-gum-pink colored cap. She made it a little tighter and put it on Wonyoung’s head. Wonyoung adjusted the cap a little bit and mouthed a “thank you” without looking at Yujin. Just as Yujin was about to pick up her samurai sword, the brown cape-clad boy finally said something of Yujin’s interest. 

“-wants to be the dragon?” 

“ME!” Yujin shot her hand the air.       
     
 “Okay, Yujin is the dragon then,” the boy in the brown cape said while focusing on the group of other children in front of him, looking for another child that might have wanted to be the dragon as well. 

“Yes,” Yujin muttered, picking up her sword and grabbing Wonyoung’s hand again. 

“Then who wants to be a knight?” Five children, including Wonyoung, yelled while putting their hands up to mark that they wanted to be a knight in the game. The brown-colored-cape-clad boy scanned the group of children. 

“Wonyoung, you can’t be a knight,” 

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can’t,” the boy stepped down from the small wooden box he was standing on and walked towards Yujin and Wonyoung. The cape-clad boy was a fairly small boy, even for his age. Yujin knew that he was just a little shorter than herself. She had by accident found his health-check paper sheet at school last week. Which was fortunate for the boy, as their parents had to check and sign the papers.  

“Yes, I can,”

“No!”

“Yes!” 

“No, ‘cause you are the only omega here and there has to be a princess,” the boy insisted, looking equally as persistent as Wonyoung about this matter. 

“Why? I don’t wanna be a princess – Woojin can be the princess,” Wonyoung pointed with her sword at a boy a few meters away, who was busy digging for something in his nose. Yujin would not have paid this argument any mind if it was not for Wonyoung; she did not look happy and Yujin preferred for Wonyoung to be happy. 

“He’s already a healer – also he’s an alpha he can’t be the princess! You’re the princess, Wonyoung, if you’re not then you can’t play with us,” the cape-clad boy had put down his final ultimatum, and Wonyoung looked as if she was about to cry. Yujin, who had chosen to be a spectator of the argument, stepped in as she sensed that Wonyoung indeed was not happy. The reason why she had not interfered before was simply that she had gotten to be the dragon as she wanted.   

“Don’t worry, Wonyoung,” Yujin stepped in between Wonyoung and the cape-clad boy and shot him a glare, telling him to stop and step away. “If you’ll be the princess, we can be together okay?” Wonyoung seemed to calm down yet not entirely satisfied, which made Yujin continue. 

“We can just say the dragon has taken the princess, right Jihoon?! And she is a cool princess with a sword and all, right Jihoon!?” Yujin said with a raised voice, turning to the boy in the brown cape, smiling. Jihoon – who knew and could sense that Yujin would win the argument if he started one – merely nodded and said that the game could start. Wonyoung and Yujin went to the dragon’s cave, which was the wooden cabin further down the playground and the game started. 

Yujin was not quite sure why Wonyoung could not be a knight. When the game ended, and the other children were fetched by the parents, Yujin still wondered why Wonyoung could not be a knight, and what it had to do with her being an omega. Even though Wonyoung was now happy, it did not stop Yujin from wondering, yet she was content with not knowing. 

A few years later Yujin had gained the knowledge as to why Jihoon argued as he did, yet Yujin still did not fully understand why Wonyoung could not be what she pleased. 

Wonyoung and Yujin were seated on a dark-purple colored pillow on each side of a great mahogany table. Yujin was twirling her mechanical pencil around with her right hand, while her left hand was placed on her foot; slowly rubbing up and down to create some thermal energy through movement. Her other foot where her hand was not placed was rubbing against the pillow to also create friction to make the foot a little warmer. Outside it looked as if flames were calmly falling from the trees. Yujin stopped twirling her pencil around and bit the end of it. She groaned at her papers of homework and then she turned her attention to Wonyoung. Wonyoung did not look nearly as defeatist as Yujin felt, in fact, Wonyoung seemed to be quite delighted. A while passed with simply looking at Wonyoung, observing all her movements. Wonyoung’s raven-black hair had grown fairly long and Yujin noticed that Wonyoung needed to actively keep her hair away in order for it not to bother her writing. 

“Here,” Yujin voice sounded almost uproarious as she broke the silence which had been built between them over the past hour. She handed Wonyoung a hairband – Yujin always had at least three hairbands around her wrist, as she was never good at taking care of her hairbands. Wonyoung’s gaze was removed from her homework and onto the black hairband in front of her. She grabbed the hairband and tied her hair up in a quick messy bun. 

“Thanks,” 

“You’re welcome,” Wonyoung turned her attention back to her homework of multiple sheets of multiplying arithmetical problems, while Yujin now had let her eyes wander around the room. It has been a long time since Yujin last been here. It felt as if the room had become smaller since last time. Yujin did not remember when exactly the last time was, yet she remembered that last time was a fairly long time ago. Yujin eyes had themselves found at the painting hanging on the wall behind Wonyoung; Yujin remembered the painting. It was a painting of a stunning woman in a traditional hanbok who seemed – at least in Yujin’s eyes – almost sorrowful, yet very determined. Yujin liked the painting, she just wished she could make the woman smile. Caught in her own world Yujin was a little startled as a voice sounded from the kitchen. 

“Wonyoung-ah, please come and help me prepare the lunch!” Wonyoung instantly let go of her pencil, stood up and went to the kitchen. As she went across the room, the floor squeaked ever so slightly under her feet.   
“Yes, Grandma,” Wonyoung responded already halfway to the kitchen. Yujin looked at the painting once more before deciding to go to ask if she could help to prepare the lunch also. Mainly because she did not want to do her homework anymore, yet she also wanted to show that she was a good child and had been properly raised. She rubbed her feet once more and then headed towards the kitchen. 

“Grandma, is there anything I can do to help?” Yujin asked politely while walking towards Wonyoung and past the elegant elder woman at the stove.  

“Oh, Yujin-ah- no it’s quite alright, but how nice of you to offer,” Wonyoung’s grandmother turned her attention away from the stove and to Yujin as she replied. 

“But-” before Yujin managed to say any more the door of the kitchen slid open, revealing a tall elderly man. 

“Ah, Yujin-ah, I was looking for you – there are a few boxes of persimmons I’d like for you to help me with,” Yujin looked at the elder man and gave him a firm nod. 

“Yes, of course- I’d love to help, Grandpa,” Yujin followed Wonyoung’s grandfather out of the kitchen and out in the driveway of the house. In the driveway was one not-that-white-anymore van parked and filled with boxes of brightly orange persimmons. Yujin looked at the persimmons with awe filling her eyes. Persimmons were not her favorite fruit – that was mandarins – yet she did like persimmons quite a lot. 

“That’s proper many persimmons,” Wonyoung’s grandfather nodded in agreement. He then explained that the persimmons were to be packed in smaller boxes and then transported away. Yujin then asked if they were not going to keep any of the persimmons for themselves, to which Wonyoung’s grandfather answered that they were going to keep only a few smaller boxes. He ordered Yujin to get the smaller boxes from the garage, which Yujin immediately did. There were quite a lot of boxes in the garage, making Yujin unsure how many she should bring back, yet she grabbed what she could carry and ran back to the van. She ran back and forth between the van and the garage a couple of times before she was told to stop. Wonyoung’s grandfather had carried two of the big containers down from van while Yujin had been running back and forth. 

Wonyoung’s grandfather showed Yujin how to place the persimmons into the boxes and told her that if a persimmon looked questionable, she should put on the ground. By that, the two of them then began to load the smaller boxes with persimmons. The persimmons were rather big compared to Yujin’s own hand, Yujin noticed. She could only just hold a persimmon with one hand, however, there were some persimmons which Yujin had to carry with two hands. They worked diligently in silence and managed to almost empty the second bigger container of persimmons when they were called to lunch by Wonyoung. Wonyoung’s grandfather instantly stood up, dusting off his pants and went inside. Yujin filled the box she had started on and then followed Wonyoung’s grandfather.

As she arrived in the kitchen, she found the dinner table filled with all that the heart could desire. Wonyoung and her grandparents were already seated by the table as Yujin came into the kitchen. She quietly excused herself and sat on the chair next to Wonyoung. Right as she was about to stuff her mouth with a cabbage roll, Wonyoung’s grandmother interrupted her by asking how school was going. 

“Good – I actually ranked in top twenty of our last test period,” Yujin said after having put the cabbage roll down again. 

“As expected of you, Yujin-ah – you have always been so hard working,” 

“How did it go for you, Wonyoungie?” Her grandmother asked Wonyoung, who has just scooped a big mouthful of rice in her mouth. Before she could swallow and respond to her grandmother’s question, Yujin had already spoken. 

“Oh, Wonyoung did very well, she got a second place of all of her grade!” Yujin exclaimed proudly as if she was the one who had done so. Yujin also explained how the two of them would sit together and study for the tests. Being a year older than Wonyoung, Yujin could help Wonyoung with the parts she did not understand.

“How very nice of you Yujin-ah, to help Wonyoung like that – we’re so glad that you take so well care of our Wonyoung,” commented Wonyoung’s grandmother. 

“We take care of each other,” Yujin beamed, smiling widely at Wonyoung. Wonyoung had not said anything during the whole lunch; she was merely sitting, swinging her feet back and forth as she could not reach the floor when sitting properly on the chair. 

“Is that so – well I’m glad the two of you can take care of each other then,” Wonyoung’s grandmother smiled pleasantly at Yujin. Yujin nodded. 

The first person to finish their lunch was Wonyoung’s grandfather, who said that he would go and pack the rest of the persimmons. However, before he could even stand from his chair, Yujin had finished her food as well. She told Wonyoung’s grandfather to not worry, as she would pack the rest of the smaller boxes. Yujin argued that there was not many left so that it would be alright. Wonyoung’s grandfather did not have the heart to decline Yujin’s sweet offer and let Yujin pack the rest of the persimmons. Yujin placed her bowl, plates, and chopsticks in the sink, yet before she could run out of the kitchen, she was stopped by Wonyoung. 

“Unnie, wait- come here,” Yujin obeyed and went to Wonyoung. Wonyoung took her napkin, dabbing it around Yujin’s mouth. Yujin was told that she was a messy eater, to which Yujin felt the blood run to her cheeks. Wonyoung finished cleaning the area around Yujin’s mouth and declared that Yujin now could go pack the rest of the persimmons. Yujin muttered a ‘thank you’ and nearly ran out of the kitchen. 

“Yujinie would make such a great mate,” Wonyoung’s grandmother remarked, to which Wonyoung’s grandfather firmly nodded. 

As Yujin was packing the last of the persimmons, she could not help but think of the fact that Wonyoung actually always would make sure that she was clean after having eaten. Even at lunch in school Wonyoung would come by with napkins for Yujin every now and then. Yujin felt slightly ambivalent about Wonyoung showing up in her classroom. She felt grateful that Wonyoung helped her, yet Yujin’s friends kept teasing her about it. After a while of intense thinking, Yujin reached the conclusion that since Wonyoung was her best friend it did not matter if her other friends teased her. Best friends were here to protect and take care of each other. 

An additional few years later Yujin discovered that Wonyoung had started smelling weirdly nice and pleasurable. Furthermore, had she discovered that she was not the only one who had noticed so; something which made Yujin think thoughts which would not be pleasant for those who also had noticed Wonyoung’s shift of scent. Yujin feared that she could not protect Wonyoung as one’s best friend should.

Lukewarm air pressed against Yujin’s face, forearms, and shins. She had rolled the sleeves of her button-up shirt up in search of relief, yet she was not met with the expected great relief, merely a somewhat less warm feeling forearm. Cicadas could not be heard just yet, however, Yujin did not doubt that they and their sound would make themselves prominent in the near future of a week or so. Yujin compelled with herself whether it would have felt as warm, if it was not for the fact that she just had two and a half hours of track and field practice; she made it to the point which stated that she would not have felt nearly as warm, however, she did not believe that two hours of practice was the driving factor of her sweaty back. 

On the other hand, Yujin did not feel as bad as Wonyoung seemed to have it with the warm weather. Wonyoung had – like Yujin – rolled her sleeves up, however she had also taken off the vest of their school uniform, even though it was against the rules of the school to do so. She was busily consuming the second of the two Papico ice creams, she had pleaded Yujin to buy as she had forgotten her wallet at home. Yujin had been so kind-hearted to buy the two Papicos under the condition of Wonyoung owing her back in any possible form. Desperately Wonyoung had agreed. 

Yujin was walking two steps behind Wonyoung while carrying both of their extra bags for their sports attire. She had been asked to hold Wonyoung’s bag when Wonyoung had to open the Papico ice cream, however, it did not seem as if Wonyoung intended on taking the bag back again. The weight of Wonyoung’s bag did not add all too much to the total weight of the things, which Yujin was already carrying, so Yujin chose not to make a comment about it and continued to carry Wonyoung’s bag as well. Wonyoung’s jet-black hair was tied into a tight ponytail, exposing the back of her neck perfectly from the angle Yujin was observing Wonyoung. A cough escaped from Yujin’s throat and Yujin’s eyes turned to the long shadows cast on the ground. A gentle orange light was filling the world. As much as Yujin tried to keep her look at the tiles of the sidewalk, the effort was in vain as her eyes almost out of instinct turned to Wonyoung. Comfort, ease, and temptation were what Wonyoung had been smelling of as of lately. Yujin had never really – until now – known that Wonyoung had a certain scent, however, her scent had become more and more prominent the past couple of months. Yujin found that scent pleasant – too pleasant. Powers of which Yujin could not control forced Yujin’s brain to release certain rewarding hormones when exposed to Wonyoung’s scent. The hormones in her brain made Yujin feel as if she was blind to much expect for Wonyoung. 

“-nie, UNNIE!!” Yujin stopped immediately, realizing that Wonyoung was standing some meters behind her. Yujin turned, seeing that they have reached Wonyoung’s house. Wonyoung was by the entrance of her house as Yujin went back towards her. 

“Sorry – spaced out a little,” Yujin handed Wonyoung the extra bag. 

“Ah thanks- you know, you’ve been doing that a lot lately,” 

“I don’t know, yeah maybe,” Yujin scratched the back of her neck – she did know. 

“Anyways, see you tomorrow,” Yujin said, already stepping away from Wonyoung’s house. 

“Yeah- ow and I don’t have morning training tomorrow, so just go to school witho-,” 

“Yeahyeah, I know. It’s a Thursday tomorrow, the volleyball club never has morning training on Thursdays! See you, Wonyoung!” Yujin interrupted and waved at Wonyoung from down the sidewalk. Wonyoung waved back and the two of them continued waving till Yujin had to turn at the corner of the traditional candy store. 

The following day Yujin went to school without Wonyoung, as she would do every Thursday. Fresh morning air hit Yujin as she made her way to morning practice. The sun was making its way up the sky and only a couple of other students were filling the streets along with Yujin. Morning practice was as it always was: Merciless and sweat producing. Classes were also as they always were: Repetitive and tiresome. When her seven lectures were over Yujin could not wait to go to afternoon practice. Track and field practice might be exhausting but Yujin enjoyed the feeling of her lungs flaring way more than the feeling of cramping in her hand after hours of note writing. As she made her way to the changing rooms of track field club, she was met by her former homeroom teacher Mrs. Lee, who instantly stopped Yujin as she noticed her. 

“Ow- Ahn Yujin, wait wait,” Yujin stopped, she noticed that Mrs. Lee was carrying a great pile of papers.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lee. Can I help you with that?” Yujin asked, pointing at the pile of papers. 

“Yes, actually you can. You see, Wonyoung called in sick today and I was about to find one of her classmates to bring her the papers of today’s lessons, but I guess you are an even better alternative to bring her the papers,” Yujin was handed a fraction of the papers Mrs. Lee was holding. 

“Yes, I’ll make sure to bring her the papers, but Mrs. Lee are you sure you don’t need more help?” 

“Great thank you, Yujin-ah and it’s quite okay I can carry these myself,” Mrs. Lee said, while Yujin realized why she had been asked to stop, and why she was holding Wonyoung’s homework.

“Wait, Wonyoung is sick?!” 

“Yes, Wonyoung’s mother called this morning and told that Wonyoung was not feeling well,” 

“Did she say what was wrong?” 

“No, she didn’t specify- anyways, Yujin-ah, I need to get going, please tell Wonyoung that I wish her a good recovery,” with that said Mrs. Lee with her fluffy gray hair made her way to the building of the staff room.

“Yes, will do Mrs. Lee and farewell Mrs. Lee!” Yujin raised her voice to make sure that Mrs. Lee could hear her. Wonyoung’s homework papers were put in Yujin’s bag as she continued to make her way to the changing rooms. 

During practice, Yujin wondered why Wonyoung had not written to her. When one of the two were ill, they would always make sure to notify each other, however as Wonyoung had not done so Yujin became slightly worried. By that Yujin came to one of two conclusions. Option number one was that Wonyoung was very ill, so she had been physically unable to contact Yujin, or option number two would be that Wonyoung was angry with Yujin. Since Wonyoung did not seem angry yesterday, it could not have been the case of option number two. With her mind deeply buried in the thoughts of Wonyoung very ill, Yujin did not notice the basket filled with footballs, nor did she notice her coach yelling that she should watch out for the basket with footballs. 

Footballs were spread across the field and Yujin lied on the ground rubbing the place of her body which hit the ground first. Mad and distressed her coach ordered Yujin to go to the infirmary and then straight home afterward. Yujin obeyed the first part of the order. After she had changed back to her school uniform, she went to the infirmary, where the school nurse, Ms. Hwang cleaned the light-grim wounds on Yujin’s right knee and elbow. Ms. Hwang also scolded Yujin as Yujin told her how she had gotten hurt. The second part of the order Yujin did not obey. Mrs. Lee had told Yujin to give Wonyoung the papers of today’s lessons, furthermore, Yujin did want to check if Wonyoung was somewhat alright. 

The wound on Yujin’s right knee stung a tiny bit, forcing Yujin to speed walk instead of running to Wonyoung’s place. As she made it to the house, she quietly knocked on the door, before just grabbing the handle, however, to Yujin’s surprise she found the door locked. Yujin looked around and noticed that the car was gone. She lifted the little garden gnome, which was standing on the doorstep. After shaking the garden gnome, a key fell out of its end. Yujin knocked once more before unlocking the door. 

When Yujin opened the door, she was met by a strong distinct scent, which Yujin instantly recognized. A scent that had been bothering Yujin – or specifically Yujin’s body – as of the past month. The scent was heavy, despite it clearly coming from another room. Yujin felt unsure – almost scared. Blood was spreading rapidly around in her body. Yujin’s body knew exactly what it was supposed to feel and what it wanted. On the other hand, was Yujin’s mind. Her mind had been thrown into a thick fog, which was so thick that one could not see more than a few centimeters ahead. The right thing to do was to leave Wonyoung’s homework at the table, walk out and lock the door – that Yujin was well aware of. Although that was not what she chose to do. She chose to go to the source of the heavy yet fragile scent. The staircase felt as if it was the steepest mountain and with each stop, Yujin took the heavier her breath became. 

“Wonyoung?” Yujin said – her voice wavering and almost hoarse – as she was a few steps away from the door which had a sign that read “Jang Wonyoung’s room, please knock upon entering”. Two shy knocks hit Wonyoung’s bedroom door. Yujin took a deep breath, bracing herself what was after behind the door. 

“Wonyoung-ah,” Yujin said once more before opening the door. 

While holding her breath Yujin opened the door of Wonyoung’s bedroom. Yujin knew that she was digging her own grave, and she was aware of what she was about to be met with. Wonyoung was laying on her bed, blanket tangled in between her long legs and her oversized white shirt had curled up so that it did not cover her bottom. With her heart bumping at what felt like a good hundred kilometers per hour, Yujin could feel the blood being spread to both the top and the bottom of her body. The heavy scent she could smell from down the entrance was now intensified by a thousand-fold. Yujin felt her body screaming. Screaming ear-splittingly loud. Yujin wanted to give in to her body but she knew that if she did, she would never forgive herself. Wonyoung stirred, turning so that she was facing Yujin. Wonyoung slowly opened her eyes. Agonizingly slow. As their eyes met, a light shock was sent through Yujin, paralyzing her. Wonyoung’s chest was rising and falling in a slight irregular pace and her lips were just parted enough for her braces to show. Wonyoung’s delicate long jet-black hair fell down in front of her chest as she tried to sit up. 

“I-  
   
“Unnie? What are you doing here?” Wonyoung’s voice sounded hoarse and breathy. Yujin knew it was not because of a colduhm, you see, uh,” Yujin stumbled over her words. Something she would rarely do. Yujin took a notice of how Wonyoung had broken their eye contact, and how her eyes were gliding over Yujin’s body. .

“You see, Mrs. Lee asked me to bring you these,” Yujin pulled out the papers Mrs. Lee had handed her and as she moved to get the papers from her bag, she noticed how her boxer briefs felt a bit too tight. 

“I’ll just put them here,” Yujin put the papers on Wonyoung’s desk, while her eyes rapidly shifted between the papers and Wonyoung. Yujin took a step back into the doorframe as she saw Wonyoung walking towards her. Yujin was glad that it was an oversized shirt Wonyoung was wearing, however, she did wish that it would have covered more of Wonyoung’s legs. 

“What happened to your knee?” Wonyoung nodded towards Yujin’s bruise on her right knee. Yujin looked down at her knee. 

“Uhm uh, I fell at practice– anyways I really have to go,” Yujin said hastily, already halfway through the bedroom door. 

“Unnie, wait,” Yujin froze instantly with Wonyoung just one steps away. Then half a step away. Wonyoung grabbed onto Yujin’s wrist. Shivers were sent through Yujin as Wonyoung grabbed onto her. There were so many things Yujin wanted to do – so many she knew she should not do. 

“I’ll warn you next time- sorry I forgot to write to you today,” Yujin just nodded, words caught in her throat and her eyes fixed on Wonyoung’s hand on her wrist. 

“You’d better go now,” Wonyoung said and let go of Yujin’s wrist. Yujin looked into Wonyoung’s eyes and nodded. Yujin almost ran down the stairs and out of the door. She locked the door and put the key back into the little garden gnome. As she put the garden gnome down Yujin realized that she had been holding her breath. Yujin took a deep breath to stabilize her breathing and thoughts. 

Yujin’s boxers still felt tight. It frustrated Yujin how often Wonyoung had been the cause of her erections as of the past month. Yujin felt close to scared. Scared of herself and scared of Wonyoung. When they were smaller Wonyoung could easily par with Yujin’s physical strength, however, as the two of them grew older, Yujin noticed how much physically stronger than Wonyoung she was becoming. Yujin could most certainly no longer go all out when they were wrestling. As she made it past the traditional candy store, Yujin had managed to calm herself down a bit. Yujin realized that as hard of a fight it was for her to go against her instincts, Wonyoung must have had a thousand times as difficult fight. Yujin knew that Wonyoung had been in heat – her first heat Yujin assumed. In sexual education class Yujin had been taught how heats were for omegas, and if Wonyoung’s heat was just half as bad as Yujin imagined, then Wonyoung must have fought mightily. Wonyoung was indeed mentally tough. Yujin realized that she did not have to be so afraid of herself, Wonyoung would definitely be able to knock sense into Yujin if anything were to happen. However, it did not stop Yujin from worrying about Wonyoung. 

When Yujin began in the third year of high school Yujin was well aware of how stubborn and strong-willed Wonyoung was and how it was unnecessary for Yujin to worry. Yujin knew that Wonyoung did not care what people thought of her, however, Yujin did care or Yujin could at least not bear to hear people talk ill of Wonyoung. It was infuriating for Yujin to listen, but she did her best to not let the talk of other people provoke her. 

Cicadas were buzzing all around Yujin. Sweat was walking down Yujin’s face and the skin of her body felt sticky. Yujin wished that the gym hall for the dance club had an air-condition, but such was reserved for the teachers and student council only. The walk to the outdoor sink felt long. Yujin had forgotten to fill her water bottle before practice started. Since she was the club leader, she allowed herself to get some water even though it was not break-time yet. By the sink were two boys standing. One of the boys Yujin recognized to be one of Wonyoung’s classmates. An alpha, just a couple of centimeters taller than Yujin and seemingly a part of the table tennis club – or so Yujin assumed based on the clothes of the two boys. The other boy, whose left ear was pierced, Yujin did not know either by name or face.  None of the two boys greeted or paid attention to Yujin, so Yujin chose to ignore them as well. Ignoring them, however, proved itself to be a rather difficult task, as they were discussing school’s hottest topic as of the past month: Jang Wonyoung. 

“How is she in class?” 

“She is really stuck up, being both the class rep. and the student council pres. and all,” Wonyoung’s classmate answered. He was leaning against the sink with his back facing Yujin. 

“But hey, at least she hot,” 

“True,” 

Yujin clenched her teeth and turned on the water. Her knuckles turned almost white as she tightened her grip around her metallic water bottle. 

“Do you think it’s true that she- y’know, bribed Mr. Kang with-” the boy with the left earing made jerking motions with his hand while his tongue was pressed out against his cheek. Yujin inhaled vigorously.  

“-to become the council pres. and stuff?” 

“I’d not be surprised if she’d actually done that. Mr. Kang sometimes calls her out during classes and then they’d go somewhere, I don’t know,” Wonyoung’s classmate replied and took a sip of his water bottle. 

“Honestly though I really can’t blame Mr. Kang,” the ear-pierced boy turned off the water. 

“Bet she’s fucking good,” 

“Well, practice makes perfect,” Wonyoung’s classmate added. 

“Indeed, well, good or not, I’d not say no to a blowjob from Pres. Jang,” the ear-pierced boy said with a smirk painting his lips. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” chuckled Wonyoung’s classmate.

“Hey, come on, it’s not like you’d deny it either,” 

“Obviously, who’d say no to an omega like her, but she still so fucking stuck up that I’d not be able to stand more than a hit and run,” Wonyoung’s classmate threw his bottle up in the air and caught it again. 

“If you’d the chance you’d also hit it multiple time – I know you’d–,” before the ear-pierced boy had the chance to finish his sentence, Yujin’s fist had made contact with his jaw, at a painfully high speed.

Yujin saw herself as a relatively patient and kind person. She did not think that violence was a solution to problems. In fact, with a best friend like Wonyoung, it was quite difficult to be allowed to think otherwise. Wonyoung despised how the entertainment industry and society as a whole had taught young alphas that violence was excusable in given situations when it was not. However, the ear-pierced boy had drawn the shortest and last straw of what Yujin had. Since roughly a month back had the test of Yujin’s great heart and patience began. 

It had started when Wonyoung had been selected as the new student council president when the former president – a third-year and an alpha – had chosen to step down early. It was a custom for third-years to stop committees or club activities as the school festival was over, but the former student president had chosen to step down two months before the festival. People expected one of the other third-years – or at least an alpha – in the student council to fill in for the former student president, however, such was not the case. Wonyoung, who was just a second-year and an omega, was at one of the weekly morning assemblies announced to be the new and permanent student council president. The student body had their shared opinions on the topic of Wonyoung becoming the student council president. There were a few third-years who were not fond of Wonyoung already being the student council president merely because she was a second-year. However, that was not the main problem for people. 

Wonyoung had been selected as the president without any warning or any form of “election”. When there were to be chosen a new student council president, the student body was notified a week prior, and the students of the school would have to cast a vote for the person – out of a certain group of candidates – they would want as the student council president. It seemed as if no one knew why Wonyoung was selected as new the student council president – except for Wonyoung herself and the teachers who had decided such – which had created various rumors. Those rumors spread and worsen each time they were told. Wonyoung did not pay the abundant amount rumors any mind, and Wonyoung had also ordered Yujin to not mind them. Yujin wanted to respect Wonyoung’s wish, yet it was difficult for Yujin to passively listen to people around school bad-mouthing her best friend. For the most part, she did, however, manage to obey Wonyoung’s order and had not paid the rumors and gossip any mind. Yet after weeks of people talking ill about Wonyoung, Yujin’s patience was greatly wrenched. As Yujin unwillingly had to listen to the two boys of the table tennis club – one which was Wonyoung’s classmate – the thread which held Yujin’s patience broke. Suddenly Yujin’s fist had landed on the ear-pierced boy’s jaw. Before anyone was able to perceive what had happened the three of them were brought to the school’s infirmary.

Yujin had been placed on a chair by the big table in the infirmary, while the two boys occupied two of the five beds of the infirmary. The blood from the wound on Yujin’s bottom lip had dried up, so she no longer had to press a tissue against it. With her right hand, she was gently rubbing the left side of her body. Yujin could feel bruising forming, and she was almost certain that she tomorrow would be covered in blue and purple marks. On the table next to her was a piece of paper from her homeroom teacher Mr. Jung. Yujin had received a warning from school, which read that if she was to do this once more, she would be expelled instantly. She was, however, let off lightly this time around as she had no previous incidences of this sort. Yujin assumed that she also had far too good grades for them to expel her, as she was placed among the top ten in the results of the last test period. Yujin managed to read no further of the warning as the doors of the infirmary was opened revealing a worried student council president. 

“Gosh, what the- do you think you’re doing, Ahn Yujin!?” Wonyoung asked with a slightly raised voice. The worried face from when the door opened was exchanged for a discontented one. 

“Well, you see, I–” Yujin stood up to face Wonyoung properly.  

“No, I don’t see and you- argh! I don’t even know what to say,” Wonyoung clenched her fist. 

“It’s just I- 'm sorry – listen, plea–,” 

“Yujin, do you know how worried I was when Mr. Kang came and told me that you had been in a fight?!” 

“Wonyoung, please. Let’s go outside real quick,” Yujin glanced to the drapes that separated the beds from the other part of the infirmary. Yujin reached out for Wonyoung’s left hand, grabbing her wrist and slipping her way down to Wonyoung’s hand as she unclenched her fist. As she held Wonyoung’s hand, Yujin felt how Wonyoung automatically calmed down, even if just the slightest. Yujin grabbed the warning paper and dragged Wonyoung along out of the back door, which led to the sports field. They stopped walking when Yujin felt that they were far enough away from the infirmary and also far enough away from any other student.   

“I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to. It’s just that everyone has been shit talking you and now these boys just- argh!” Yujin tried to argue. Anger was building up in Yujin as she thought of everything people had been saying about Wonyoung. 

“But that doesn’t justify you starting a fight with anyone!” 

“I know it doesn’t, but do you know how fucking difficult it is to passively listen to the whole school calling your girlfriend a fucking slut?” 

“I told you to just ignore what people called me. It’s just stupid words and stupid people!!” 

“I did, I really tried! And I know, I know you can take it. I know you’re strong enough. But I am not! It hurts to listen to!” Yujin hit her index finger against her chest. Her eyebrows frowned and her eyes pleading. Wonyoung’s eyes softened.  

“I– I'm sorry. But I can’t really make people stop just like that, we just have to let the rumors and all that die down on its own,” Wonyoung took a step towards Yujin. Her hand found its way to Yujin’s face and she gently let her fingers run across the already dark-purple bruise under Yujin’s right eye. Yujin was stunned by the ocean of emotion in Wonyoung’s eyes and dared to say nothing. 

“Please. I’m sorry. It’ll stop soon,” Wonyoung voice was small compared to just a few moments before. Yujin nodded.

“Promise me to never do this ever again, because it hurts me to see you covered in bruises and bandages,” Wonyoung rested her hand by Yujin’s jaw. Yujin’s eyes fell to look at their shoes. 

“I know, and I promise; first and last time this has ever happen,” Yujin let her eyes meet Wonyoung again. 

“I promise,” repeated Yujin. A tender smile was brought to Yujin’s lips and her eyes followed along. Dimples were formed perfectly in her cheeks. Wonyoung’s arms wrapped themselves around Yujin’s neck and she let herself burry in the crook of Yujin’s neck. 

“Thanks,” Wonyoung mumbled, her lips grazing Yujin’s neck. Yujin’s left hand was placed on Wonyoung’s waist and her right hand under Wonyoung’s high-ponytail on her bare nape. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Yujin whispered, her voice deep and tired. 

“Likewise – sorry,” Wonyoung responded, in an equally as tired yet not as deep voice. Her hands weaved in Yujin’s shoulder-lengthened hair.  

The two of them merely stood, holding each other; letting only the rumble of cicadas and each other’s breath be heard. These moments were not common. At least, moments like these were becoming rarer and rarer as of the past months. Both Yujin and Wonyoung had been excessively busy and have had little to no time with each other. Due to those circumstances, Yujin had felt even more distressed and affected by the words of the other students. In the very moment, Yujin allowed herself to be indulged in Wonyoung’s soothing and tantalizing scent. Yujin felt blissfully safe in Wonyoung’s arms. 

“You’d make a good knight,” Yujin opened her mouth, breaking the pretty silence.  

“What?” Wonyoung pulled slightly out from their hugged to look at Yujin questioningly. Their arms were still wrapped around one another. 

“I said: You’d make a good knight and then I’ll be your harmless dragon,” Yujin repeated and added. Wonyoung merely looked at Yujin with confusion written with bold letters. 

“Anyways, never mind, I’ve to go back – they called my mom. She’s probably here soon,” Yujin arms fell to the side of her body as she let go of Wonyoung’s body.

“Wait,” Wonyoung held onto Yujin, stopping her from moving away from her arms. Her hands placed on each side of Yujin’s face, as she pressed her lips softly against Yujin’s lips. Wonyoung let a couple of seconds pass without moving her lips, scared that the cut on Yujin’s bottom lip might hurt. When she pulled away, Yujin could not help but feel a tiny bit flustered. It was rare for Wonyoung to be the one to initiate their kisses. 

“You can go now,” Wonyoung patted Yujin’s cheek and let go of her. In response, Yujin just nodded. She turned around and began to head toward the back door of the infirmary again. 

“Unnie, say hi to auntie from me- oh and tell her that I’ll come by tomorrow!” Wonyoung yelled at Yujin while heading the opposite way to one of the actual entrances of school and towards the student council room. 

“Will do! See you!” Yujin waved at Wonyoung and started to half run to the infirmary. The shadows of the trees were long, and the buzzing of the cicadas was disappearing. Dread filled Yujin the closer she came to the infirmary. She could already feel her mother’s disappointed gaze upon her. She knew her mother would not be angry with her, she would merely be disappointed, yet every child knew disappointment was a million times worse than anger. 

Yujin had been right in her expectations of her mother’s reaction. Disappointed – very disappointed. Probably also a little worried, yet she did not show such feeling to Yujin. Her mother seemed to be more concerned with how Wonyoung had reacted to the whole incident. “Worried, hurt and equally – if not more – disappointed than you,” was what Yujin answered. To which her mother simply hummed in agreement and told Yujin to never make neither her or Wonyoung worry in such way again. Yujin nodded firmly. Worried, hurt and disappointed were some of the last things Yujin wanted Wonyoung to feel. In fact, since Yujin was a small child, all she had wanted was for Wonyoung to be happy. If Wonyoung was smiling, so would Yujin be. Such had not changed – not the slightest. However, the world was not designed in a way for Wonyoung to be happy all the time – unfortunately for Yujin. Yet, that did not stop Yujin from trying to make Jang Wonyoung as happy as she possibly could.  


End file.
